A Machine with a Heart
by darkmachines
Summary: Follow the live of a young Vasto Lorde, as he becomes the very first male hollow to join, be part of Harribel's group and more.


**A Machine with a Heart**

Hueco Mundo an endless deserts and home of the hollows. Today was another day/night for the powerful female Vasto Lorde Tia Harribel. She was out for little walk to clear her mind. Her follows Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun were like daughter to her and she would do anything to protect then and keep the save, though some time they do become quite annoying with their arguments.

Harribel was on her way back to the cave they lived in. When she got there, her eyes widen. She show five large Adjuchas that attack and hurt Harribel's followers. Luck the hollow did not bite any of the girls yet. Harribel became mad and was about to attack, when a mechanical fist/arm came out of noway. Punching one of the hollow shattering its mask, killing it.

Harribel and the four other hollows turn to see who attacked. On top of a sand dune, they saw a hollow, but it was a Vasto Lorde. It look like a robot/machine(look like the Machine King for Yugioh), its red visor was starring at the four hollow. Harribel sense that the Vasto Lorde was strong, but not as strong as she was which means it was young.

Then the four hollow charge at the Vasto Lorde. It raised its arms and four blade pop out around its wrist. Then the Vasto Lorde fire its arms up to its elbows and its arms when through two of the hollow killing then. The last two jumped at the Vatso Lorde, but the Vasto Lorde red circle on its chest glowed and fired a blue cero destroy the last two hollows.

Harribel look surprised, the Vasto Lorde did move a step and kill five hollow like they were nothing. Then she saw the young Vasto Lorde walk down the sand dune to her fellow hollows. Harribel then sonido in front of the Vasto Lorde with her sword rise and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

The Vasto Lorde back away a bit and said "I'm sorry, I was get try to save those hollow." Harribel hear a young male voice, if he was still alive he would probably be around Apacci age, maybe a few years older. "Why?" ask Harribel. "Because they were in trouble and it didn't seem right to not help them." answered the Vasto Lorde.

Harribel lowed her weapons and starred to the Vasto Lorde. "Do you have a name?" ask Harribel. The Vasto Lorde looked like he was thinking and said "My name is...Sheelal." Harribel nodded and turn to her injured follows. "If you need help, I will help you." said Sheelal.

Harribel and starred to the young Vasto Lorde, truth she did no trust male hollows, but this one seem different and also Harribel was not able to carry the three female hollows. "Very well." said Harribel.

Sheelal went to the three hollows. He grabbed Sung-sun the snake hollow and put her around his neck and over his shoulders. Sheelal then grab Mila Rose the lioness hollow in his right arm and Apacci the deer hollow in his left arm. Then suddenly Apacci started to wake up and everything look dazed to her. "M...Master H...Harribel" she said.

She also noted that her feet were not on the ground and someone was holding her. She turned her head to see who it was, but she could not see well and saw a silver blur. "Who are you?" she ask, but before Sheelal could answer Apacci black out again.

Hours later Apacci woke up again. She saw that she was back in the cave/hideout they live in. Apacci saw that Mila Rose and Sung-sun were still out and Harribel was taking care of them. Apacci also notes that she was not laying on the ground. Whatever it was, was nice and cool against her warm fur. "Aw, so your finally awake." said a voice behind Apacci. She turned her head and saw a male Vasto Lorde.

Apacci was a bit scared and asking herself why was a male hollow doing here. "Who are you?" ask a scared Apacci. "My name is Sheelal and I was the one who save you three." he said. Apacci just starred in surprised at the Vasto Lorde. Why would a male hollow save female hollows? She never hear of something like that before. "Well, thank you." she said.

Then Sheelal use his hand and started to rub Apacci's neck gently. Apacci could not help to like Sheelal's cold hand against her warm fur. He then gently patted his hand against Apacci's back and she like that too. Apacci then moved her else to him and lay her head against him and like it. Harribel turn to look at them and smiled. Apacci always had a hard time making friends with other, but happy to see here getting along with Sheelal.

Few hours later, Mila Rose and Sung-sun woke up and were surprised to see and male Vasto Lorde with them. Harribel explained what happen to them. The two female hollows thanked Sheelal, but still did not trust him yet, unlike Apacci who was getting along with him nicely and like being with him. Soon enough days past by and the group was live happy. Sung-sun was starting to trust Sheelal, but Mila Rose still had her doughs.

Another thing that has changed was Apacci and Mila Rose were argue less. Apacci spend most her time with Sheelal and was ignoring Mila Rose more every day. Mila Rose to argue with Sung-sun, but she was too mature to get into one. Soon enough Mila Rose gave up and decided to get along with the others.

Later one day/night, Harribel was this awake. She also saw Sheelal was too, laying/culled next to him were Apacci and Mila Rose because they like the cold body cooling down their warm fur. Though Sung-sun didn't because she was cold-blooded and did not like the cold, so she lay below a hole in the wall where the moon light shines in warming her. Harribel took a sit across from Sheelal and looked at him. She know he was still awake because his red visor were glowing.

"So Sheelal how have you been doing?" ask Harribel. "I've been dong great and I'm happy. See the see the other are liking me, mostly Apacci." he said. He petted her and she moved up closer to him. Harribel was very happy for Apacci see she has feel for Sheelal. Sheelal become a kind brother to Apacci and the other, though Apacci thought of Sheelal more then a brother.

To Harribel, Sheelal become the kind and protective son she always wanted. "Sheelal tell me do you have a last name?" ask Harribel. Sheelal lowed his head in sadden and said "No I don't have one." Harribel felt sad form him and ask "Would you like to have my last name?" asked Harribel. Sheelal looked at Harribel surprised an ask "You would really do that!" Harribel smiled under her mask and said "Yes I would, Apacci and other are like daughters to me and you have become a the son I alway wanted. So for now on you be Sheelal Harribel." said Tia. Sheelal became very happen on that day and became the son of Tia Harribel.

Weeks past for the five hollows. One day they were standing in the desert and on a rock formation in front of them were the King of Hueco Hundo myself Baraggan Luisenbarn sitting on his bone made throne. Around him were many loyal hollow to him. Harribel was standing in front of his group. Sheelal was a few feet behind her and Apacci and the other behind him. They fear Baraggan, but Harribel and Sheelal didn't. Baraggan was look do that the group of hollow, he was a bit surprised to see another Vasto Lorde with Harribel, but he could sense that the young Vasto Lorde was no threat to him. Though he did not show any fear to Baraggan, the King was somewhat impressed with the young Vasto Lorde bravery.

"You again?" said Harribel. "What do you want?" "Don't make me repeat myself, Harribel." said Baraggan. "It's annoying to see you and you friend play around in my sight. However, it would be a waste to kill someone of both your power. Therefore I've come to you today with two choices. The first one, as I have asked you before, is to join my army." "And the other one?" ask Harribel. "Vanish to a place where I cannot see you. Of course, there is no place in Las Noches that I can't see!" Then Baraggan laughed and his fellow hollow did too.

Then Harribel saw two Adjuchas approach her. She know who they were, they were two of the brother from the Tiburon House. The first was a large bulky hammerhead hollow with navy blue skin. He was Lance Tiburon the young sibling of the Tiburon family. Harribel did not like him at all. The other one that was following Lance was a smaller hammerhead hollow with blue skin and was as tall as Harribel. He was Rey Tiburon the oldest sibling in the family. Harribel actually liked Rey because like her he did not care about the family rivalry and was a nice guy. She know what he was do, to stop his little brother from doing something stupid.

"Harribel, do you understand?" said Lance. "You have no choice, buy to become subservient to Lord Baraggan." and put his fin/arm on Harribel. "Brother I don't thing you should be doing that." said Rey. Harribel know Rey was the smart one and did not know why he join with Baraggan. Maybe because when his little brother join, he join only to keep his troubling brother out of trouble. She know Rey was not loyal to Baraggan and the time she meet with Baraggan she could sense Rey alway in the back of the group of hollows that are with Baraggan. Harribel also know out of all the hollow with Baraggan, Rey is the strongest.

"Don't touch me." said Harribel and cut Lance in the head. Lance fell back and started to cry/wining. Rey came up to his big little brother and said. "You stupid idiot, why don't you think before doing things." "Stop!" said Baraggan. "Striking one of my subordinated before my eyes...How bold of you. You will regret your decision." Harribel turn away, but turn her head and looked at Rey. They were both the old sibling in their family and had an understandment with each other. They both were looking at each other in a understandment. Then she and her followers run off. Unknowing to them that three captains, only I should say one was watching them running off.

Months past by and Harribel and her followers live fine. Harribel notes Sheelal strength has increased. He was still not as strong as her, but he was a lot stronger then for the day she first meet him. Today Harribel went out for a bit, while in their hideout Apacci and the other were talk and Sheelal was sitting in the corner quietly.

Suddenly someone broke in and the four hear footstep coming down the stairs. The Lance was standing there, but he was changed. He still look like a hammerhead, but also human like too. His powerful spiritual pressure cover the whole room. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Then Sheelal appeared in front of the Arrancar and punched him, but Lance caught it easy. He punch back in the chest, sending Sheelal into the wall. "SHEELAL!" yelled a worry Apacci. When the smoke clear, Sheelal red circle on his chest was cracked, but he refused to stay down and got back up. He attack the arrancar again, but Lance stop Sheelal again and punch him in the face and sending crashing to the wall and out of the cave.

Lance turn his attention to the other and sonido to them and was about to attack them, when Harribel appeared block the strike. "Harribel...long time no see." said Lance. "You're...Rey's little brother!" said Harribel. "That's right." said Lance. "You remember me now. You made me look like quite a fool in front of Lord Baraggan and my older brother." Then Lance spiritual pressure increase, show he was stronger then Harribel. "What?" ask Harribel. "Can't understand what's going on, can you?" said Lance. "Of my transformation." and send Harribel crashing into the wall.

He then look at the others and said "Don't worry. I won't eat you three. I'll wipe you all out without a trace." and charge a cero, but Harribel was about to divert his blast away for her followers. "You still want to fight?" ask Lance. "You're not a very smart female."Harribel sonido back and said "I want all of you to grab Sheelal and to run away." "But..." said Apacci. "Just run away" said Harribel.

"Yes, ma'am." they said and ran out the hole where Sheelal was sent through. "It seems like you comprehend the difference in our strength." said the young Tiburon brother. "No matter. I just want to kill you. I don't care about those small fry or that weak Vasto Lorde."

Outside, Apacci and the other found Sheelal. He look Ok, but now had a crack through his visors. "Sheelal you are Ok." ask Apacci. He visor glowed red and he sat up. "What happen?" he ask as he rubbed his visor. "Master Harribel told us to get you and run away." said Apacci. Sheelal stand up and said "No I will not run." "What!" said the three girls looking at him surprised. "I will not abandon Tia, she is like my mother and will alway help and protect her." said Skeelal. "You three you like her daughters and would do the same thing right." The three female hollows look at each other, then back to the Vasto Lorde that was like their brother, but he was more to Apacci and nodded. "Very well, lets go." and the ran back to Harribel.

Back with Lance, he was walk out to where Harribel was laying down. She was beat up and bruises everywhere. The tip of her sword arm was broken and also a part of her mask on her face was too. Lance grab Harribel's head and lifted her up. "Lord Baraggan told you that you'd regret it one day." said Lance. "Hueco Mundo wll undergo big changes. I'll eliminate nuisances like you and then join the top ranks to show my brother that I don't need his help." Then he created a blue energy lance in his hand. "Die!", but before he could attack a cero hit him and Sheelal grabbed Harribel, while Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun tackle the arrancar. "Sheelal, Sung-sun, Apacci, Mila Rose." said a surprised Harribel. "Why you!" said a mad Lance. "Listen up!" said Apacci. "We'd do anything, even sacrifice ourselves for Master Harribel. Don't think we'll go down so easily!" The three female hollows attack Lance, while Sheelal was still holding Harribal as she was watched in horror.

They fought their best, but Lance was to strong and took them down easy. They were still alive, but were beat up and know out. Then Sheelal stood up and made his way to the arrancar. "Sheelal wait! Your no match for him." said Harribel. Sheelal turn his head back to Harribel and said "I know, but as your son I will away protect you no matter what." and charge at the arrancar.

When Lance notes Sheelal, he was in front of him. He punch the arrancar very hard in the jaw. Lance turn to look at the Vasto Lorde and put his hand to his mouth and saw blood in his hand. "Now it's on." said Lance. Lance punch Sheelal in the chest shattering the red circle. He then grab the Vasto Lorde by the shoulders and ripped of his his mental armor for his shoulder to his chest and finally punch him in the face shattering his visor and send him crashing next to Harribel.

Harribel looked in horror at her son. He was bleeding both oil and blood. She even saw a heart beating show he was more then a machine and with his visor shattered she could see his red eyes. "Sorry mother I try my very beat." said Sheelal before he black out.

Then something snapped in Harribel. She was now mad at the young Tiburon brother for hurting the one she care about. She then attack and start to fight hard against the arrancar. She cutting the arrancar and said "I'll defeat you with my next attack." She used all her strength to attack him with her broken sword. Unfortunately it was not enough and only cut in his shoulder. "Don't underestimate me." said Lance. "Your sword can't penetrate my hierro." Harribel look shocked and Lance cut her with his wrist fin and put his hand together and slam her in the sand. Harribel was in pain and was try to get back up.

Lance made his way to her and said "Not yet...It's not over yet. I will continue to torment you." and create a energy lance. Harribel was able to get up, but to weak to fight back, but she refused to give up for her comrades and attack again. Lance hit her in the sand and stomped on her head and was about to finish her with his lance.

"Die!" he yelled. Harribel closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it never come. When she open her eyes, she was surprised to see someone stop Lance's lance with his bare hand. "That power...I suppose it's only natural for an arrancar. You should of listen to your smart older brother." said Aizen and slice him with his sword. "Wh-Why? A-Aizen-" said Lance before dyeing. "With the power of sacrifice it is possible to do the impossible." said Aizen. "I'm sorry. I gave Lance Tiburon arrancar powers, but it looks like I didn't give him the brain to control it like his older brother Rey Tiburon."

"Who are you?" ask Harribel. "I'm Sosuke Aizen. If you do not want to produce casualties, then gain power." said Aizen. "If the power you seek is your ideal, I can give it to you." "My ideal?" ask Harribel. "You want to become stronger for your comrades, don't you?" ask Aizen. "If you gain power, you won't produce any more casualties. That is your ideal. Don't you want to see what your ideal looks like? and Harribel start to think about what Aizen said. "I want you to came with me." said Aizen. "I shall lead you to your ideal. I won't make you sacrifice yourselves like you did just now." Harribel to her knees and bowed to her new master.

Then Harribel remember about her comrades and got up to check on them. She went to Apacci and sightly shaking her said "Apacci please tell me your Ok." Apacci open eyes and saw Harribel. "Master Harribel!" she said. Harribel sign in relief and said "Good to see your fine." Apacci got up, but was still weak. Harribel also saw Mila Rose and Sung-sun getting up and made their way to her. Harribel was happy to see the still alive and Ok. Then she remember about Sheelal and they went over to him.

They still saw that he was still very injured and in terrible shape. Harribel fell to her knees to see her son like this. She grab his hand and begged "Please, Sheelal my son, please wake up." In the first time in Harribel hollow life she was crying tears and Apacci was too. Mila Rose and Sung-sun were also sad and had tears in their eyes too.

Then Sheelal's red eyes open and looked at Harribel. "Forgive me Tia. I tried my very better for you mother." he said. "No my son, I very proud of you for what you did." said Harribel. Sheelal then turn his head and looked to Apacci. "I'm happy to see you Ok" he said. "Sheelal!" she said. "Don't worry, I'm going to take a nap now." he said and black out again.

"Sheelal please wake up!" begged Harribel and though her son was dead. Then she noted that his heart was still beating, show he was still alive. Aizen then waked up to them to see what was going on. Harribel saw Aizen and said "Lord Aizen, I beg of you the please find a way to save my son." Aizen look at the other Vasto Lorde and know other Vasto Lorde were hard to find and this one might useful later. "I thing I can help him." said Aizen. "I know someone that can help him." Harribel was very happy to hear that. Gin and Tosen grabbed Sheelal and they all made there way to Las Noches.

Hours later they made it back to Las Nocehs and meet up with a pink hair arrancar. He was the scientist, mechanic, and doctor of Las Noches. "Lord Aizen." he said and bowed. "Hello, Szayel Aporro Granz." greeted Aizen. "I need you to help this Vasto Lorde." Szayel saw the injured Vasto Lorde and said "Truly intersecting, I've seen a Vasto Lorde like him before. Are you such you want to fix/heal him? He could be very useful in my experiments."

Suddenly Harribel blade was inch in front of Szayel's neck. "If you dare do that to my son, I promise to kill you." she said. Szayel looked scared at the female Vasto Lorde and nodded slowly. Harribel lowed her weapon and Szayel snapped his fingers and some of his fraccion come and grabbed Sheelal and took him into the medic room and Szayel followed. "Now miss Harribel, you and your friends please follow me." said Aizen. Harribel and her future fraccion followed him, but Apacci took one last look at the doors that were Sheelal were behind and when back to follow the others.

A few hours later Harribel became an arrancar and was promoted to be the new Tercera Espada. After Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun became arrancar, they got the number 54, 55, and 56 and became Harribel's fraccion. It took away for them to walk on two legs, but they got use to it.

Right now, they were in the clothes room getting dressed, but Apacci got dressed first in a normal arrancar uniform with short sleeves and left the room. Harribel know where she was going and they will join up with her went they are dressed.

After Harribel and her other two fraccion found what they want to wear. They left and went were Apacci was. Harribel found her standing in front of the doors where her love Sheelal was behind. Harribel was worry about Apacci and wanted to know if she was Ok. Harribel up to Apacci and asked "Apacci are you Ok." Apacci turn to look at her master and had tears in her eyes. "Master Harribel, I just so worry about Sheelal. I never got a chance to tell him how much I love him." Harribel could understand Apacci pain, Sheelal was her son and she was very worried too. She put Apacci into a hug and let her cry, while she stroke the back of her head.

After a few hours, Szayel came out and with his fraccion. "Well?" ask look at the four arrancar women and said "He's all fixed up and go. You can see him now." and Szayel and his fraccion walk back the his lab. Apacci was the first one to the medic room, followed by Harribel and the others.

They all saw Sheelal laying on a mental table and look all repaired. Apacci went up to him first and saw he was looked good, but his visor were still blank. "Sheelal are you alright? Can you hear me?" ask a worry Apacci trying to wake Sheelal. Harribal and the other were as worry about him too.

Then Sheelal's visor glowed red and was wake. He turn his head and looked at Apacci. "Apacci is that you?" ask Sheelal confused. "Yes it's me." said Apacci very happy. "Sheelal." said Harribel. He turn to her and asked "Harribel happen to you and the others?" "We are now arrancar and you will be joining us soon" said Harribel hold her hand to help to he her son and take him to Aizen.

Few hours later, Sheelal was going through his arrancar transformation. The only ones in the room were Harribel and her fraccion. Aizen held the Hogyoku before Sheelal and in a bright light the young Vasto Lorde became an Arrancar. "Tell me your name arrancar 57." ask Aizen. He lifted his head up and said "Sheelal Harribel." Aizen nodded and left the room. Harribel and her fraccion looked at their arrancar son/brother.

He was a young looking man, who was slightly muscular and was slightly shorter the Harribel and Misa Rose, but tall then Apacci and Sung-sun. He had short blond hair and red eyes. His mask remain surround his eyes and looked like his visor. When Apacci saw her love, her face became brightly red, see how hot and good looking Sheelal was. Even Mila Rose and Sung-sun were blushing too. Sheelal notes himself not wear anything and blushed in embarrassment.

Half an hour later, Sheelal came out of the the dressing room wearing a normal arrancar uniform, but his pants were tuck into his socks/sandels like an arrancar name Findor. "So how do I look?" asked Sheelal. Harribel smiled under collar and mask said "Handsome my son." and hugged Sheelal.

Sheelal blushed because his head was laying on Harribel's chest. He put one of his arm around Harribel and hugged her back. Then Apacci came into the moment hugging Sheelal and he out his other arm around her. Finally Mila Rose and Sung-sun came into the moment and they became a family. On that day, they all problems themselves that no matter what happens, they will always be together. Forever!

**The End!**

**Hope everyone likes it. First I know I made Apacci a bit out of character, but Sheelal the type of guy who can change people. Other facts are went Sheelal around the three fraccion, they almost never argue, but when he is not around they do get into their arguments. Another thing is Apacci after a long and hard day of training she like to force Sheelal to give her a massage, though Sheelal didn't mind at all. Eventually Mila Rose and Sung-sun get into it and ask Sheelal to do then too because he has so gentle hands. The only time the three girls ever argue in front of Sheelal is went the want him to give them a relaxing message. Even Harribel herself ask her son for a relaxing message because being an Espada does get tiring some times. **

**I also want to thank MJLCoyoteStarrk with helping me come up with a name for Rey Tiburon's young brother, Lance Tiburon. So please review Ok**


End file.
